Nunca
by Panquem
Summary: No sé de donde salió este fic...pero lo escribí escuchando Dont Let Me Down de The Beatles, ¿por qué?...tampoco se xD...pero son de esas veces, en las que necesitas que alguien te recuerde lo importante que eres en este mundo :3 Faberry One-Shot


-¿Quinn?-

-Ra-Rachel…yo…no quiero que me veas así-

-Quinn…podemos arreglarlo, juntas-

-No Rachel…yo…no creo poder resistir-

La morena se acerco a la cama de la rubia sin dejar de mirarla y le sonrió.

-Todo saldrá bien Quinn-

-No es verdad Rachel, nada en esta vida sale bien… ¿Por qué…por qué las cosas no pueden ser más fáciles?-

-Porque si fueran fáciles…no valdrían la pena-

El silencio inundo la habitación, la rubia no se movía de su lugar y la cantante no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Sabes que no te dejaré sola-susurró

-Siempre lo estoy-

-Claro que no- debatió fuertemente- siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, Santana, Puck Brittany—

-Mi vida es un asco Rachel…y lo sabes-

-La vida no es fácil Quinn-

-No puedo creer- sollozó- que después de todo lo que te hice estés aquí para ayudarme- la miró a los ojos- yo en tu lugar ya hubiera desistido…me hubiera derrumbado y hubiera optado por la salida fácil-

-No creas que no lo pensé-la morena bajo su mirada brevemente y su voz se quebraba- no es fácil levantarte todos los días sabiendo que estas completamente sola en este mundo-

-Rachel-

-Pero…-le interrumpió- Aprendes a seguir adelante, sacas fuerza que creías no tener-

-Yo no tengo esa fuerza- la quijada de Quinn comenzó a temblar y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos- no entiendo como existe gente que puede fingir una sonrisa todos los días cuando por dentro están….están-un lamento impidió que siguiera hablando.

Rachel miraba a la rubia y miraba el objeto que portaba cerca de su cabeza, vaciló un momento y decidió seguir adelante.

-Quizá no tengas la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante-la rubia levanto lentamente la mirada asombrada por las palabras de la morena- pero…probablemente, por eso existen personas con el doble de fuerza…para ayudarlos…tu sabes…como tu otra mitad-

Quinn sonrió de lado sin bajar el arma que seguí cerca de su sien.

-Llevamos un mes de relación Quinn…y sé que estás dando lo mejor de ti, sé que es difícil, que a veces la vida te pone obstáculos demasiado grandes, te deja sin amigos, sin amistad…sin amor-la rubia no dejaba de mirarla atentamente a lo que decía- pero rendirse no es la mejor opción, no sé que hubiera sido de mi vida si no te hubiera conocido-

-Sería más fácil- sonrió tristemente

-Quizá…pero hubiera perdido a mi verdadero amor-

Quinn suspiró y le sonrió, Rachel pensó que por fin terminaría con ese martirio y volverían como antes, aún con la gran depresión de la porrista y de sus imperceptibles intentos de quitarse la vida, ella siempre estaría cerca para recordarle cuan maravillosa era la vida y de la suerte que era estar juntas.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasamos los humanos preocupándonos por el amor? No sabes lo feliz que me hace el haberte encontrado en estos momentos-

-Hablas como si nos conociéramos en otra vida-

-Puede que haya sido así-

-¿En serio?-la morena afirmó-se que estas tratando de distraerme—

-Es una opción…pero…es verdad que atraemos a las personas que hemos amado antes-

La rubia decidió seguirle el juego, después de todo, esta podría ser su última charla con su novia, aspiro profundamente, su ventana abierta hacia que el aire fresco de la tarde entrara a sus pulmones, la calle estaba desierta y el arma que su madre guardaba en la cajonera estaba fuertemente pegada a su sien…

-¿Y tú y yo nos hemos encontrado en cada vida?-

-Ojala fuera así de fácil…te busco en cada vida pero no siempre te encuentro y a veces te encuentro demasiado tarde- Rachel le sonrió y giro su cabeza como si fuera un pequeño cachorro tratando de hacer reír a su dueño- te he encontrado en esta vida Quinn…déjame mostrarte cuan maravillosa puede ser…por favor-

-Tengo miedo Rachel…la gente—

-Olvídate de la gente Quinn…la gente siempre hablará pase lo que pase, debes vivir tu vida, debes ser feliz…quiero hacerte feliz-

-¿Feliz?-

-Si Quinn, la felicidad es para vivirla, no para explicarla, así que no me pidas que te explique cómo se es feliz…porque yo lo soy siempre que estoy contigo…y es algo-sonrió nerviosa mirando al suelo- que adoro sentir-

La rubia la miró y agradeció a cualquier ser supremo haya arriba que le haya enviado un ángel moreno dispuesto a aguantar cada una de sus depresiones…pero la insistencia de sus padres de "dejar" de ser homosexual la había llevado a ese punto, un punto donde creía no había retorno.

-Quinn- la suave voz de la morena la saco de sus pensamiento, su brazo ya se encontraba entumido debido al fuerte agarre y estaba segura que ya debía tener una marca gracias al cañón de la pistola-no quiero terminar como Romeo y Julieta…ellos son el clásico arquetipo del amor juvenil, condenado al fracaso por la sociedad…sería grandioso que escribieran un libro sobre nosotras y nuestro amor pero…no quiero morir tan joven-

-Tú no morirás-

-Si tú mueres también lo hará una parte de mí-No había ninguna duda en la mirada de Rachel, cosa que asusto por completo a la rubia- no puedes ser tan egoísta y dejarme sola en este mundo sin que me protejas…te necesito-

Quinn suspiró y bajo lentamente la pistola, su brazo regresaba a su color natural y cerró los ojos, escuchó los pasos de Rachel acercarse, sintió como una de sus manos alejaban lentamente la "Heckler& Koch" semiautomática.

-No valoro la vida…no merezco vivir- susurro sin abrir los ojos hasta que sintió una fuerte cachetada en su lado izquierdo, sorprendida miro a la morena con ojos llorosos cerca de ella.

Rachel se hincó frente a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Nunca digas eso…nunca vuelvas a—El llanto de Rachel la hiso reaccionar y la abrazó con fuerza susurrando lo mucho que lo sentía- no te rindas Quinn…por favor…no me dejes-

-Rachel-

-¿Te arrepientes?-la encaró tratando de detener el llanto

-Por supuesto que no- respondió segura mirándola a los ojos-solo…estaba…asustada-

-Quinn en la vida hay algo peor que el fracaso, el no haber intentado nada-

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-le sonrió tiernamente

-Mi padre-

La rubia la beso dulcemente combinando el sabor vainilla de los labios de su novia con la sal de sus lágrimas.

-La vida es una larga lista de felicidad y tristezas, que debemos aprender a balancear positivamente- decía Rachel juntando sus frentes sonriéndole

-¿Y eso?-

-Mi otro padre-

De repente comenzaron a escuchar gritos e insultos en español provenientes de la parte de abajo.

-Es Santana-

-Losé…la llame cuando comenzaba a buscarte, está enfadada-

Quinn suspiro, sabía cómo se ponía su mejor amiga cada que dudaba de su existencia en este mundo…y se lo agradecía.

-Vamos- se levanto y tomo de la mano a su novia para acercarla a ella y abrazarla-Te amo…y lo lamento-

-También te amo…y discúlpame tú a mí el día que no te haga feliz-

-¿Algún día sucederá eso?-

-Nunca-


End file.
